Beloved Unknown
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: It is Hermione's sixteenth birthday and she recieves a beautiful present, as well as a suprising confession.(updated, rating could be up in later chapsis not sure yet)
1. The Necklace

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the obvious....you know the drill.

She smiled as she looked around at everyone in the room with her at the moment. Today was her sixteenth birthday and she couldn't be happier. She had her two best friends with her, as well as many other people who loved and cared about her.

Knowing that they were there was an amazing feeling, but there was someone somewhere in the House of Black, (also known as the Headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix.) she was glad that he was there. Him being there meant far more than he could ever know. But that was the thing, he had no clue of the feelings she held for him deep inside of herself that she had no choice but to conceal for hers and his own good as well. She smiled slightly as his picture came into vision across her mind.

That soft brown hair with a weaving of slight gray made him have a ruggedly handsome look, but what brought that level of mischief down was his eyes. Those soft, kind, revealing, yet strangely soothing ocean colored orbs. She could stare into those eyes forever, and sometimes when they were engaged in conversation she would somehow maintain the ability to listen to him as well as pull off gazing into his eyes, almost reading his soul.

Knowing he was there for her made her more happy than anyone could know. Sure she had Ron and Harry, but nothing nor no one could compare to his comforting words and adoring praises. He sad a way of understanding everything she went through, all the pain and suffering of everything. It was as if he had experienced it all, yet as she thought more, he had experienced it all, or at least the most of it. In some ways they were alike more than people saw, or thought that they were. Like when it came to grades, ect., it was clear that they were alike. But what people didn't know was that they were alike when it came to feelings and emotions as well, more similar than could be seen by the naked eye.

They both had dark secrets to hide from society, as well as their friends, that they shared with each other. She shared almost everything, she shared everything but one thing. The love she held for him. She couldn't tell him yet, and she knew she may never get a chance to either.

She looked down at the presents on the table and her eyes caught sight of a small box wrapped in crimson wrapping paper with a gold bow wrapped around it. As soon as she saw the card, she knew who it was from. She looked around the room as if looking for him, though she didn't see him. She sighed softly as she looked back down at the present and smiled again. She tucked a strand of soft wavy hair behind her ear as she began to pull the bow from the tiny package.

What she saw in that single box made her smile brightly, more bright than she ever had. Inside, there was a silver necklace chain with a silver dragon wrapped around a crimson orb of light. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. She fingered the fine piece of silver and smiled still, wondering how he got it into the package. Silver could kill him. He probably had the jeweler to do it, he knows the jeweler and the jeweler knows his problem, she thought to herself silently as she put the necklace on and then read the card to herself.

_Hermione,_

_You are such a special girl and I have grown close to you over the past three years of knowing you. Have a happy sixteenth birthday, and remember than I am always here for you if you ever, ever, need me. I have something to say to you, and I want you to believe it when I say it in this letter. I have truly fallen in love with you over the years, no matter how inappropriate it may seem. I had to get this out, and I am sorry for being such a coward to not say it to your face. Sweet dreams tonight, love._

_Always, _

_Remus_

__

__

__

Her breath caught in her throat as she read it over and over, not knowing that someone she dearly loved and loved her in return, was standing in the shadows, watching her gawk in awe. But one thing was for sure. She wouldn't ever have to live in fear of telling him how she feels, that their feelings are mutual. Or will she? Can she face society and tell people she is in love with her teacher and has been for years?


	2. Author's Note Please Read

Authors Note-  
  
I was not planning on making this longer than one 'chapter' long, but I am getting reviews, I want at least 8 to 10 reviews before I make it into a full fledged story. I am seeing that the people who review are liking how I end it, it keeps you guessing. The thing with them getting closer over the years, that was meant for the imagination, not in a bad way as inappropriate, but that they just got to know each other better, in relating towards studies, and interests. Oh, by the way, if you enjoyed this story, please recommend it to others so I can make it into more 'chapters'.  
  
-Sincerely, Aurora- 


	3. The Dream, or Preminition?

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the obvious...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
She looked around the room, expecting to see him there but nothing. Out of all the faces she saw, not one of them was him. She sighed softly as she slipped the necklace around her neck and fastened it in the back.  
  
About an hour later she was sitting there with her head against Harry's shoulder just looking at the necklace, the letter running through her mind. Did he truly mean it, or would he pull a cruel prank like that? No, he would never do that. He was too kind.  
  
She sighed softly as she sat up and decided to go to bed.  
  
"Guys, I think I am going to head to bed. I am so tired from today, and thanks for everything...." she said and kissed the two boys on the cheek.  
  
"No problem, Mione'." said Harry and hugged her lightly.  
  
"Night, Happy sixteenth birthday." Ron said smiling at her.  
  
She smiled one more time before heading up the stairs to the bedroom she and Ginny shared. She got dressed in her night clothes and slipped under the covers of the bed. She didn't take the necklace off, she never would. It was special and she couldn't bare to not feel it touching her skin. She soon fell asleep, dreams flooding her mind.  
  
----She was sitting in his classroom, she had asked to discuss one of her papers with him, yet he didn't know that was not her intent. She sat at her desk, flipping through her Defense Against the Dark Arts book as she waited for him.  
  
He emerged from his office and she looked up from where she was seated.  
  
"Miss Granger, you requested to see me?"  
  
"Yes," she said simply and closed her book softly.  
  
"Well," he said smiling softly, "To what do I owe this....visit?"  
  
"As I said before, Professor, I wanted to discuss a paper,"  
  
"Which paper?"  
  
"The one you last graded..."  
  
He walked over to her and took the parchment that was in her extended arm. He put it down on the desk and leaned over it, examining it fully.  
  
"Hermione, it looks fine to-" he was about to continue but her hand had came in contact with his cheek gently.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as he turned around to face her.  
  
"This," she said softly and kissed him fully on the lips...----  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny said gently shaking her awake. "Time to get up. Mum's going nuts..." she said with that rebellious grin of hers and she darted out the door to leave a confused Hermione to think about her equally confusing dream....  
  
---------  
  
A/N- I went ahead and decided to make this into a full fledged story. I am not sure how long it will be, but I hope you enjoy what I do write. One more thing, don't forget to read and review!!! Love ya all, Rory. 


	4. Of Premonitions and Suspicions

Ruby Malfoy- Sorreh, I didn't mean to lead you on. But I am glad you enjoy this so far. I think you will like the following chapter though, the one that this is posted on. Lol. Thanks!  
  
Anarane Anwamane- Thanks! Glad you like it.  
  
DracosPrincess16- Thanks!  
  
Dracula5555- Glad you think it's cute! Lol.  
  
Pixieballerina- Updating....no problem. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Artemis MoonClaw- 'Yay! Okay.' I take that as a good review...  
  
A/N - I am glad I am getting reviews. It seems like when I post something that is supposed to be a one shot, you like it. So, I got two words for ya. Keep Reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but the obvious....you know the drill.  
  
Later that day Hermione was sitting in the living room of the now cleaned up household of the Black family, reading a book. She sighed as she looked down at her necklace as it heated up slightly and sent a tinge through her heart. She looked up and saw Remus going out the door. She had a sudden urge to tell him not to go, it wasn't safe, but none of his runs for the order were safe, but for some reason seeing him go this time seemed more weird than the others.  
  
Hermione sat there as she watched him go and heard his footsteps echo off into the distance like many other times. She felt it heat up slightly more, what did that mean? Why was this beautiful craft of art radiating heat? She sighed and sat back in her chair, not feeling to well at the moment. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she should stop him some how, tell him not to go. She leaned back in the chair and suddenly she became very sleepy. Maybe it was because how long she stayed up last night. Who knew, but before she knew it she was drifting off to sleep slowly.  
  
_----She was walking around, eyes scanning around frantically as she called his name.  
  
"Remus! Remus!? Answer me!" she cried into the darkness.  
  
She was surrounded by trees, all casting dark shadows over the ground. She continued to walk around and call out his name. This wasn't good, he should be answering her by now...something wasn't right...  
  
All of a sudden she tripped over a tree root that was long and thick in the ground. When she looked up she saw that the trees were like that all around her. She heard a noise and she looked to where the source was, it was a groan, or a scream, something human. She thought for a moment.  
  
"I know that voice.." she whispered to herself and looked around again. She saw where it came from.  
  
"Remus!" she screamed as she scrambled to get up.  
  
She saw him fall to the ground and a cloaked figure disappear into the dark shadows surrounding the dream, rather nightmare forest.----_  
  
She woke up with a gasp upon hearing a loud thud and she looked down to see the book on the floor. She suddenly felt feverish as she picked the book up.  
  
At that moment Molly came in the room, and seeing Hermione looking like she did, being the bothersome motherly type she was she went to check on her.  
  
"Hermione?" she said walking over to her. "Dear, you don't look so well.." she said and felt her forehead. "Oh my, you're burning up."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley..." Hermione began, "Rem-Professor Lupin is in trouble...."  
  
"No, he's fine. He just went on an assignment for the Order."  
  
"No he is not!" Hermione shouted at her. "I just saw he-he was bit or something!" she cried and passed out cold on the floor afterwards..... 


	5. Speaking Truths

**A/N- I am soo sorreh for not getting this posted sooner. I was having a bit of a writer's block so it kinda took a bit. I hope you enjoy and please, please, please don't forget to review after reading. Oh, before I forget, if any of you have suggestions on what you want to see happen in this story, I am open to options. I want to give you what you wanna read, mixed with something of my own. Love ya all, Rory!**

****

**Chapter Four: Speaking Truths**

"**Remus!" she screamed in a panicked voice as she shot up and into sitting position on her bed. Her breathing was heavy and a thin layer of sweat had formed on her brow. Her fingers clutched onto the small pendant dangling at her chest, as if it were going to break free of the silver links It was secured to. She looked around the room to see him there in the chair beside of her bed.**

**He rubbed his eyes and as she looked at him she noticed he was holding his side and his eyes were bloodshot as if he had stayed up all night, making sure she was alright. And of course, he had been. He would give anything to make sure she was alright, and had everything she wanted or needed. As she opened his eyes she noticed they were the same blue that was driving her crazy at that moment, as they had done many times before.**

"**I'm here Hermione, it's alright. I'm right here." he said softly and leaned forwards in the chair. "How are you feeling?" he asked and made eye contact with her.**

**Her cheeks turned a slight color of crimson under his gaze as she talked. "I'm fine, but I'll feeling even better once you tell me how you are doing." she replied.**

"**I'm fine as well," he said wincing slightly as he stood up.**

"**You don't look fine."**

"**Thanks Hermione." he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice and a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.**

"**I meant you wincing, what is wrong with your side?" she asked him, concern practically dripping off of her words.**

"**I was attacked, as you know, and the wounds haven't healed all the way.."**

"**Oh, yeah. I wish I would have never had that dream..."**

"**No, don't say that..."**

"**Why?"**

"**If you hadn't have had it, I could be dead right now..."**

"**That's true." she said softly and picked her robe up and slipped it on before slipping from under the covers and taking something from the bedside drawer and handing it to him. It was a piece of paper.**

"**Did you mean that?' she asked him as she walked closer to him.**

**He opened the folded piece of paper and read it, recognizing it instantly. He looked up at her and handed it back. **

"**Every single word, and I feel like such a cowering fool for not saying it straight to your face.." he replied answering her question.**

"**You're anything _but_ a fool Remus, and you will never come close to one, at least not in my eyes." she said sighing softly, "You always put yourself down for things that you couldn't possibly be the blame for..." They were now less than six inches apart.**

**He smiled a little and stuck his hands in his pocket like he always did when he was a little nervous.**

"**See? That's why I love you," she began and let a small soft chuckle escape her lips, "You have the ability to be so serious like a man should be, yet you can be so shy and nervous like a little boy.."**

**He stood there watching her, memorizing every little detail about her, as he had done many times before. The way the sun shown through the windows and hit her hair, making it as if strands of gold were woven into the locks.**

"**You're so beautiful..." he said smiling, his hand rising to caress her face.**

**She blushed once again as his palm cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes for a minute to savor his touch. When she opened her eyes again, his lips were about an inch from hers. She felt her lips turn up into a smile as he leaned down a little and kissed her, capturing her smile with his own lips. She closed her eyes and felt as if she could hardly stay standing, and this was just a simple chaste kiss, yet it was so sweet and meaningful. She felt his arms snake around her waist and she slipped her arms around his neck. They finally broke the kiss and she looked up at him smiling once again and then she moved even closer, holding him close as she rested her head on his chest.**

"**Hermione?" came a voice from the other side of the door, it was Ginny. "Hermione, are you up?" came her voice again and the door opened. She stepped into the room and saw Hermione and Remus holding each other very closely and she didn't know what to think..**

"**Oh, um, hi Ginny." she said moving from Remus' arms. "Uh, Remus, don't you have that thing to do?"**

"**Oh yeah, that thing. I have to go do that. Um, nice seeing you again Ginny..." he said, his cheeks turning different shades of red as he walked out shutting the door behind him.**

"**What the hell happened here?" Ginny asked, her hands on her hips as she stood there watching Hermione and waiting for an answer.**

"**What do you mean?" replied Hermione with her own question and ran a hand through her hair nervously.**

"**What was that?"**

"**What was what?"**

"**Don't play stupid Hermione..You were practically shagging your teacher."**

"**Shagging is over exaggerating, Ginny and you know it. Anyways, we only kissed." She said and regretted it immediately.**

"**That's even worse!"**

"**Gin, just calm down." she said and sat down on the side of her bed.**

"**Fine, but you'd better start talking.."**

"**Fine. This will explain it all." she said handing Ginny the note from Remus, hoping she wouldn't have to explain anything.**

**Ginny took the paper and read it, her eyes going wide. "That explains some of it..."**

**_Damn it, _"I will tell then," she said and sighed. "When I woke up we started talking and stuff, and we got on the subject of that note. We then decided that we should be together."**

"**You know what? I think it's fine, just don't let Harry, Ron, or my Mother find out.."**

"**Harry could handle it maturely, but Ron and your Mum would go hog wild and pig crazy..."**

"**What?"**

"**A muggle expression.." she said smiling and laughed at her friend's little knowledge of the muggle world.**


End file.
